User talk:Djoletz
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Djolee5! Thanks for your edit to the User:Djolee5 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 15:52, April 23, 2012 Ordinary magic first. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 22:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to chat for a minute? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 13:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, if you're busy I'll leave it here. Just in case you need images for Gold Make, try Kusanagi Godou from Campione. He uses a golden sword and powers similar to gold, so you can use pics from him. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I had to make some edits on the Gold Make page. You can see for yourself when you get back. Sorry about that. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:59, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi DJ! Can I use your Gold- Make magic for my character? It would be great. 10:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Can I? AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 10:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Put 'Kin Tobi' in the Gold- make infobox ASAP I'll create that character. I have already created it in my notepad :D AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 06:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You allowed me to use Gold-Make, remember? I think you do. So this is the character Fuke Morrey AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 16:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure, no problem. Just remember to add ~~~~ instead of writing your name. It will atomatically do it for you. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 17:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dj. How do I save the image on my computer ? [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 17:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) G or S Hey DJ, Yahoo here, I was wonderin if i could use Gold-Make or Silver-Make for a character? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 18:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 22:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well Thing is, we don't have an actual schedule. We should definitely get to that though, thanks for the reminder. Also, I need to change the poll for the main page. 21:23:35 Wed That's actually been the idea from the start. But, it's turned out to not be that simple. So, now, the FA is chosen when the time is ripe. There will be a new one soon enough, don't worry. 23:54:41 Thu Sure, I dont mind ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:17, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead pal :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RP Hm...I would prefer to use Hayato, given that I have much to fix with Raze. But if you're dead set, on facing the Crystal DS, just let me know and I can either make a 'new' one, or edit Raze up to par. Up to you really. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 23:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol, that's perfectly fine. I would prefer he not be a push over that way I can be crafty and such during the RP when utilizing strategies. Master Dartz (Talk) 19:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie, allow me a day or two to get to editing Raze and his magics and we can start it up. Do you have the second character that you want to use? Cause I can look at that and make someone to compliment them in battle. Just let me know. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 00:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ooooh I love her just because its Medaka! <3 Hm...I guess I can bring in my other MC as my secondary character. I'll link you too him once he started up so you can see. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 16:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, what do you need help with? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:18, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Aqua God Slayer Magic Hi, it's Dragon742, nice to meet you. I saw, that you have used Aqua God Slayer Magic for your character. However, you did this without asking the original owner of this article, I mean me. If you asked the permission of using this magic from Per-chan it's not a problem. So, I want to ask you - what did you do with my information about this magic? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 15:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank for the proposition, but I decide to leave this article to you, my friend, (also, my Aqua God Spell are now Water Demon's Spells :P), because I decide to do a Blood Phoenix Slayer Magic. So, good luck with the article. =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 20:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Academy Sure, just show me the guy/gal when you've made them. 13:39:53 Mon void maker feel free to use it . :) Master Dartz (Talk) 13:31, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bro idk when you'll be on here, but just wanted you to know, you're the last person who hasn't made a ring article for the Ten Rings of Norvino BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 20:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dj, here's the gif; File:KaitoAttackGif.gif. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 02:59, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Imperial Embodment Sure, DJ. You can use it and I'll help you out. Just let me know when. Imperial Embodment Sure, DJ. You can use it and I'll help you out. Just let me know when. The Dawn Angel (talk) 17:40, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's entirely up to you what you want out of him—but here's a detailed guide: They need to be believable, they need to seem to be people you could meet at any time in any place. This is essential. You might have the best story line ever, with well-scripted plot turns, perfect foreshadowing, and excellent craft in general, but if your characters are flat, if your reader cannot tell one character from the next, your reader just won’t care about the story. The main character is the hardest one to make—it's a given that writers always fall into the fact that the supporting casts are more interesting. First, start off with the personality; that means you need to make that character human. It doesn’t necessarily mean that the character needs to be a human being or act exactly like one. Exceptions where a character has an inhuman personality can only be made interesting if human nature is understood first. First it's important to differentiate between how a character behaves with other characters (the image they give of themselves onto others) and what they really are on the inside. Often, people use masks to hide their real selves mainly for two reasons: in order to hide their inner feelings and secrets, or to be accepted by others. While many authors like to make their characters without any “masks,” this trait could certainly give more depth to your characters. Another trait is that they have to be likeable! Making a character likable is a real challenge. This is where study comes in. Look around you. Look back into your own history. Who were the people that you just plain felt good being around? Can you distill some of the things they said and did? Can you find a way to incorporate those traits into your character? Keep in mind that the likableness of a character is more than just the way they think or act, but it has a lot to do with how you have the other characters in the story react to him or her. Your character will “show up” in his or her speech. Will the character be a quick-thinking action-oriented person who speaks in one to two-syllable words, with short sentences and paragraphs? Or will the character be of a poetic bent, speaking in a flowery way? I would strongly advise that you make a general outline of your character's personality—something you'd like, and look over these following questions in order to figure out what you really want. *How is your character when alone? *Does your character treat everyone the same? Is your character nicer/meaner/funnier/etc. with certain people? If so, why do they act differently? *Are the feelings your character expresses on the outside really what your character feels? *If your character could have unlimited power/anonymity, would your character remain the same person? *Does your character have a burden/secrets that he/she isn’t able to share? *What is your character's greatest desire? *How much would that character give to accomplish it? *Who does your character love? (friends, family, lovers etc.) *What does your character enjoy to do in his/her spare time? *What are your character's hobbies/interests/likes/dislikes? Then, flaws come into play—your character flaws in order to be a person. Characters that have the same flaws as the audience are considerably easier to identify with than their less flawed counterparts. Some flaws can make your audience identify with the struggles of your character. Other flaws will make your character unique and interesting. Making your characters outgrow some of their flaws can make interesting plot points. However, it is important to avoid giving a character just a single flaw or fake flaws. Characters will and should always have many flaws no matter what, even if those flaws are eventually overcome or controlled through development. You do need to know what drives your character. What is it that your character is driven to achieve? What does he or she want? This is one of the most essential needs when building a new character. In fact, this is the one thing that you should not neglect no matter what level every character may have in the story. Even the walk-ons need to have a reason for being, and that reason is to accomplish or to obtain something. Do you have a concept you want to use for their drive? If so, that's great, and if you don't, I'll help you think of one. Now, backstory! The backstory is what your character did before "getting here." After all, when you are writing a story, your characters exist before it, as does the rest of the world you are creating. Planning a sensible backstory for your characters helps strengthen their personality traits and establish their way of life. If your character's story and life is solid enough, they won't feel to the reader as "just a face" that was put there to fill a slot in the plot. In turn, having your character's backstory clearly influence their decisions (even if it is not clear to the audience what the backstory is) helps your readers relate to the character. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:44, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Nice work :) But, try and add more, maybe? Though that's just me :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) I don't mind, but it's kind of late where I am, so I'll do it tomorrow. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 19:47, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Kaito's Review Right, about Kaito's review. I'm sorry, I should have done it yesterday, but I forgot. So, gonna do it now. Just to let you know, it won't be a long and proper review, since that's done for people who don't know the basics. You do, so I'll just point you in the right direction whit his Magic & Abilities. First, a little bit of grammar work. You're repeating his name too much. Sometimes, it's better if you just use "he, him, his etc". Now, for his abilities. DON'T, under any circumstances, make him better than cannon characters like you did with Erza. In fact, try to avoid even comparing their prowess if you can, unless they're somehow connected. Even then, try not to go overboard. It's just bad writing otherwise. I'm sure you know, but the most basic advice, is don't smack a thousand magics one him. Which you haven't and that's good. Now, if you can make him a master with the ones that he has, he'll really be a force to be reckoned with. You should't write such an extensive story within your ability section, like with his Enchanced Strength. Ability and Magic is strictly for Ability and Magic. If you want to put that story somewhere, then modify it to fit his History. Or, you'd have to shorten it considerably into one (two at most) sentences. To better explain his abilities, focus on the details. Like his sword stance for example or Kaito's preferred way of fighting (ie he likes to use slashes, he dislikes to use thrusts for example), why he likes to fight like that, what kind of advantages does it give him, the damage he can deal, the weaknesses of said fightning style (by focusing on power, he unwillingly sacrifices speed and flexibility), the danger (with power, his attacks become too wide as he puts a lot of force behind them, meaning there will be a delay before he can position himself up for another attack), what his specialty is (power, speed, flexibility, etc). This applies for both Unarmed and Weapon abilities. Make sure to add physical martial arts abilities and sword techniques that can be further augmented when magic is added to them. It would give him a wider variety of abilities, as there will be times when he won't be able to use magic. For that, you'd need to research on some martial arts and sword styles (the basics at the very least), check out other anime or other characters in the wiki and use them as references, then add some flair of your own. Try to visualize what kind of techniques you'd want him to use, how he would move in order to perform it, what would happen when he succeeds and what would happen if he fails, things like that. But try to make it believable. Now as for his magic. In order to utilize 100% of a character's magic, again, research is best. Especially when it comes to elemental magic. Here's an basic example. Water is the most flexible element. It can change it's shape into anything, it has great mobility and since it's a liquid, most physical elements will pass right though it. It possesses amazing heat exchange, like a fire extinguisher. It does not usually do much damage, except in a higher quantity or incerased pressure (like a fire hose for example). It has many other abilities, you just need to research a bit. Same goes for lightning. And as everything else, don't go overboard. I cannot stress that enough, as it's very hard for most authors to control themselves and the abilities they give to their characters, even veterans. To make sure you don't do something like this, try to place noticeable weaknesses in a spell or ability your write, as it always has one. Realistically speaking, no one magic/spell/(physical) tecnique is perfect, no matter how powerful. Keep that in mind. Hope I helped and sorry again for the delay :P[[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 16:57, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Toriko Fanon Wiki Hey DJ, so I hear you're helping me and Phantom out with creating a standard for characters over on Toriko Fanon wiki. First off, welcome aboard. Me and Phan have already discussed some of the main things for what a Toriko character should look like, and this is what we've come up with so far. I know your busy tonight so just let us know when you can discuss it with us and give us your thoughts on what we've already done. I look forward with working with you ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:08, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Lets just discuss it on the chat. I think itll be easier that way. I have school today so i wont be on till later though [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 13:41, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I will be on so maybe we can talk some ideas and then I can pass it over to him so he can see how it is with them [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:17, March 26, 2014 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea, and i was actually thinking about suggesting a list of free-use and permission-needed canon powers, so i think that would be good also. Here's a list of canon techniques. I was thinking Appetite Energy, Intimidation, Knocking, Routines, and Life Erase should be free-use. Food Honor, Pressure, and Immersion should be permission-needed. I'm not sure where Autophasgy or Instinct should go though. And i think mega-powerful techniques like Hungry-Space, Minority World, and Meteor Spice should not be allowed since they are so powerful and seem to be unique to their respective characters. What are your thoughts? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) sounds good to me [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) also, I figured I should let you know. Bonfires have had some disagreements with the rules we've laid out so far. He's told Phan that since its a fanon wiki, completely new conccepts like gods and magic should be allowed on the Toriko Fanon wiki. He (Bon) thinks that the rules we're creating are halting creative freedom, but this seems to only an escuse to cover his own half-assed works he's already made on the wiki that don't comply to the standards he appointed us to set. Anyway I've talked it over with both Phan and The Forgotten Beast, who's an admin on the canon toriko wiki. TFB has said he's been consulting one of his fellow admins on toriko wiki to find a solution and said they'd have one soon. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) No, you don't need an application, pal~ Go ahead, yo! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey I hate to break this to you, but if your planning for Kagura to be your main's Fiance, it won't be possible, Zico made it clear to me that parings between canon and fanon characters isn't allowed, he wouldn't let me do Natsu and Lucy on here, so I don't think it's wise to do that plan either, sorry man I'm just looking out for you. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:39, April 7, 2014 (UTC) It's fine man, I just didn't want you to feel the same disappointment I did when I couldn't do NaLu, but rules are rules. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 18:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Magic I really appreciate that you ask me, DJ, but I'm afraid that I'm just... Uncertain. I would be fine with a character using said Magic if it makes sense in-universe, but I strongly doubt it would, since Kyonshī is a derivative of a Curse known as Legend of Kage. It just represents a fragment of the original and does not exactly exist as an independent Magic. And Legend of Kage isn't created at this point, nor will it be available for others to use. But I think I want to know about the character you had in mind and how they obtained it prior to making a decision. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 22:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure, what is it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:07, April 15, 2014 (UTC) That's the catch, though. The people who are present at the ritual receive a fragment of Legend of Kage. Sūmi received the Kyonshī, Helena received Keratin Body etc. The fragment is an unique existence like that. So none of the seven present received the same Magic. And when people have been subjected to the Ritual of Ecstasy are bound to Maricia. Hence why it's a tad bit problematic to find a reasonable in-universe explanations as of why another person is in the possession of this very same Magic. :/ [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 12:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll have results in a few days~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ok. until further notice, no relatives of canon characters. thx for the input DJ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:32, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō): Water Magic is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. *'Hydrification Blade' (水化刃, Suikajin): The Hydrification Blade is the signature Water Magic spell of Kaito Mizushima; it is commonly utilized using his sword, Rebellion, as a medium; what is notable is that the spell has almost countless applications, making it one of Kaito's most useful spells. When holding his blade, Rebellion, Kaito can exert his magical aura onto the blade, transforming the energy into that of the water element, which enshrouds the sword, transforming the blade of steel into that of the water element, giving him an extended reach—but that is the most basic application of the spell, as Kaito is capable of manipulating the watery blade in any way that he wishes as long as his magical energy allows it; even using altering the state of matter that the blade is in, transforming it into a solid or gas, or allowing it to remain in a liquid form. In the solid, the water freezes thanks to his magical energy, transforming it into a sword with an icy blade that leaves long arcs of ice in the wake of its slashes. When it is transformed into a gas, it becomes a long "whip" of gas that is constantly being emitted from the blade's hilt, which can obscure the vision of his opponent, and when it is reverted into another state, the gas will essentially work as a capture net; leaving the opponent ensnared. In its default form, when not being used to cut like any other sword, the water acts as a solid, allowing Kaito to grab onto solid objects as well as to perform a various array attacks. When utilizing the Water Body Transformation spell that is oh-so-coveted by Water Magic masters, the Hydrification Blade essentially allows Rebellion to become an extension of Kaito's will; as when it is sunk into his liquefied body, he can use the Hydrification Blade spell to extend outwards, defend, or lash out in any way that he wishes for suitable situations, making him extremely tricky to counter. This spell's name is intended to be a pun. "Suika" (水化) is the Japanese term for "hydration", but separately, the kanji mean "water" (水) and "to become" (化) respectively, translating to something more similar to "hydrification" ("to become water"). This explains the effect of this technique upon Rebellion more precisely. *'Water Body Transformation' (水体化, Suitaika): A Water Magic spell that is well-known amongst masters of Water Magic, it is a protean, whole-body spell that allows the user to liquefy their entire body at will; this is just yet another of the Elemental Body transformation spells of the Elemental Magic linage. When their body becomes liquefied, it turns their entire bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered This spell makes it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair, to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Applying this technique, the user can also modify their body parts for suitable situations. However, since the Water Body Transformation spell does exactly what the title says, this makes the user extremely susceptible to Lightning Magic spells. Here you go. The latter's for everyone doe- I just decided to give it to you first. Anyway, with those two spells you have a lot of attacking options- so you can just be creative. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:29, April 18, 2014 (UTC) yeah, I actually said the same thing to Phan a while back. I'll be sure to keep an eye on him too [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:36, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Crap, sorry man, I was a bit excited about it and all, but that's not an excuse bro, I apologize for leaving you in the wind. Though I did make sure that the others know you were going to be an admin as well and I hope you decide to join us today so we can talk about the rule set up [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 14:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, to me, it seems a bit cliched- I mean chivalrous nice guy who has a darker side. But that's not really bad- it's a good, managable personality that's easy and fun to use in an RP. I feel the need to add that cliched is NOT bad at all in some cases. Anyway, what you should add...perhaps, the reason that he changes personalities in a fight? Is it just wanting a fight and that "joy"? Is there a deeper meaning behind it? And so on. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Got a present for you, check it [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dj, I think I just engaged in battle with you on Pokemon Showdown, because the users' name is Djolee5, and my username is RWBY12. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:45, June 3, 2014 (UTC) All Done. Wanna go on the chat? It'd be easier to talk. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm on. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 19:51, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Could I use Lactose Make? RIOO (talk) 15:44, June 15, 2014 (UTC) What does it do? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Sounds nasty. Go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:33, July 30, 2014 (UTC) WHITE BEARD FLAG, NICE! [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 18:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC) YUS DO IT I mean.... Yeah okie. '' [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 21:25, August 3, 2014 (UTC)'' lol thanks [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 13:59, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. And done~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:02, August 10, 2014 (UTC) So, DJ, I'd suggest, for the rage, it releases a volley of sharp stones towards the enemy like a tornado. For a punch-like move, the user amasses an enormous amount of dirt and rocks upon their fists, before launching it forward while molding it into a fist-like structure. Remember, Earth covers rock and dirt too, so you have a lot you can do. Be imaginative, take some inspiration from RPGs and even manga, hell look up stuff on wikipedia and make unique spells from that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) DJ, would you like me to make some Earth Devil Slayer spells for you? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:24, August 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Earth Devil's Rage' (土魔の激昂, Doma no Gekikō): Earth Devil's Rage is an Earth Devil Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Earth Devil Slayer's exclusive Devil's Rage, incorporating the element of earth. The user first inhales deeply, gathering earth within their mouth; adding their own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the earth; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, the user unleashes a mighty roar which they quickly shape into the form of a tornado that is shot towards their foes. The tornado itself is shot like a bullet—being evenly sized, while possessing tremendous blunt force as it barges into the opponent, blasting them away. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp stalagmites of earth in the process, to shred the opponents' body. The earth released alongside the hurricane are able to pierce powerful strong magical barriers in the process of movement, thus even a barrier erected by an S-Class Mage would also be sundered; the earth fired work similar to a shotgun; spreading the damage dealt by the attack over a greater area. It is stunningly more powerful than a more focused blast due to the wider focus of the blast causing more widespread damage, rather than the narrower, more penetrative beam of regular 'Rage' techniques, already more than powerful enough to penetrate magical barriers. **'Earth Devil's Rage: Wrap the Earth' (土魔の激昂・地を覆, Doma no Gekikō: Chi wo Ōe): Earth Devil's Rage: Wrap the Earth is a variation of Earth Devil's Rage, now more focused to release a single powerful blast instead of spreading like a shotgun. When performing the spell, the user inhales deeply, gathering earth within their mouth; adding their own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the earth; charging it up for a few moments before releasing. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from their mouth, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched; it's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing the user to move it around as they wish and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at them. Here ya go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you define what paragraph/example you want me to redo, cuz my eyesight isn't the best right now and I can't see what you need. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Earth Devil Slayer is known to be a form of Devil Slayer Magic that enables the user to harness the power of the earth element within the heat of battle. As with all Devil Slayer Magics, Earth Devil Slayer Magic is only able to be learnt from a Book of Zeref, as the magic barrier particles of a demon would destroy the learner from within if they attempted to learn it 'naturally'. However, the Devil Slayer Magic is capable of 'upgrading' an elemental magic—this is shown when the user was wandering in the forest and entered a mysterious cave, finding a book, which 'upgraded' his Earth Magic into Earth Devil Slayer Magic. The user had developed the Earth Devil Slayer Magic to the point that they are capable of shifting between offense and defense in a matter of moments. Like all Slayer Magics, the user of Earth Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of devouring external sources of their natural element, in order to replenish their own energy; in this case, by consuming earth, the user is capable of restoring their strength and magical power, but again, like all Slayer Magics, they are unable to consume the earth that they produce. Finally, like all Slayer Magics, Earth Devil Slayer Magic enables the user to produce, generate, and manipulate earth from almost every part of their body, using it as a makeshift close-quarters weapon unique to themselves. Here you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Come into Chat Bruh! Hey DJ its been a long time since u came into chat , COME, COME COME PLEASE :D The Ghost (Just to Badass) 14:47, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Can I have your permission in using the article, Gold-Make Magic for a character I'm currently making?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:15, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey'ya... I wanted your permission for Gold-Make can I? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 02:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey DJ, molding magic can't be a Lost Magic, so can you remove the lost magic status from Gold-Make, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, you can. Just, y'know, follow it thoroughly, yadda yadda. You know the drill. Have fun. Highestbounty123 (talk) 10:20, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Yo! Lemme know when u join the chat, I'll be there. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Wutchu Want?)']] 17:26, September 13, 2015 (UTC)